(a) Field
The technical field relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A display device may include a touch screen (or touchscreen) structure for receiving user input. The touch screen structure may include touch electrodes for sensing touches.
In the display device, a touch electrode and a display element (e.g., cathode) may become substantially close to each other and therefore generating significant parasitic capacitance. Such parasitic capacitance may cause errors in touch sensing.